


Is that... Lipstick?

by askboxangel



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askboxangel/pseuds/askboxangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie comes home to an unexpected surprise. The two women then have an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that... Lipstick?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. This is my third Cartinelli thing I've ever written. Still pretty new to the characters and I'm slowly learning their voices so bear with me here. I wanted to write a getting caught kind of fic without the traditional someone walking in on them. So here we are! Please review! It means everything to me when I get reviews and I always read and reply! And as always, enjoy!

“OOF,” Angie huffed as she was pinned against the wall in the entry way. Her neck was immediately assaulted with open-mouthed kisses, a tongue dragging up to her ear.

“…Peg, while this is a spectacular greeting and all, you’re making me feel a bit like some kinda floozy. I mean you haven’t even kissed me. Not that I’m complaining—“

“Angie, darling, please stop talking,” Peggy murmured against her neck. “I need you.”

Peggy smirked against her neck as she felt Angie’s pulse race beneath her lips, her  breath caught in her throat.

“A-Alright then.”

Cupping the other woman’s cheek, Peggy leaned in for a hard kiss, sucking hard on her lower lip, her hands moving to untuck and unbutton Angie’s shirt. Angie moaned at the sensations flooding through her, her hands moving to Peggy’s hair.

Soft lips moved down Angie’s neck and jaw. Goosebumps rose on her skin at the feeling of hot breath against her ear.

“Again, not complaining, Peg, but what brought this on exactly….?”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about us. The other night on the kitchen table. The office was dreadfully dull and I couldn’t stop imagining you. The feeling of your legs wrapped around me, the sounds you made… God, Angie I just—“

Angie moaned at the feeling of teeth scraping down her collarbone, hands pushing her shirt off her shoulders, dropping it to the floor.

Strong hands gripped Angie’s thigh, encouraging her to wrap her leg around Peggy’s hip.

“God, Peg. Maybe we should try out new places more often. I mean, if this is the reaction I’ll get the next day…”

“Darling?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and let me take care of you.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Hands wandered up Angie’s thighs, lips, teeth, and tongue moving down her chest. Fingertips toyed beneath the edge of her garter and Peggy sucked gently at the sensitive skin beneath her ear.

“You have no idea how breathtaking you are, do you, darling?”

Angie’s head tilted back, bumping lightly against the wall holding her up. She closed her eyes, taking in the feel of Peggy’s body pressed against her front, the feeling of her hands hiking her skirt up around her hips.

Fingers teased the back of her neck, the other hand moving up the inside of her thigh. A gasp slipped between Angie’s lips at the feeling of Peggy’s fingertips teasing over her, collecting her slick wetness. Peggy hummed against Angie’s skin, biting down on her collarbone, soothing it quickly with her tongue.

“You seem to be enjoying this, Angie.”

“Kinda hard not to enjoy your hands all over me, English.”

Peggy chuckled.

A loud knock at the front door startled the two women apart.

“Shit, English. You’ve practically got me naked.”

Peggy growled low in her throat in aggravation, rolling her eyes as she straightened Angie’s skirt.

Angie struggled with the buttons of her shirt, her hands shaking from being so wound up.

“Peggy, help,” she stage-whispered, fixing the other woman’s hair as best as she could.

Quick, able hands buttoned her shirt, smoothing out the front of it. She grabbed Angie’s breasts and squeezed once for good measure, smirking as Angie’s head tipped back at the feeling.

“Peggy—“

“I know. I’ll get the door. Fix your hair and I think we’re good.”

Angie nodded, smoothing out her hair, gladly accepting a quick peck on the lips.

“Ah! Jarvis! I was wondering when you’d arrive.”

“… Am I interrupting something?”

“Well—“ Angie started. Peggy shot her a look.

“Not at all. Come in! Would you like some tea? Coffee?”

“Tea would be lovely.”

Angie followed them into the lounge, kicking her shoes off by the door. She did her best to ignore the slick throbbing between her thighs as she watched Peggy sway her hips as she walked to the kitchen. Peggy smirked over her shoulder as she sucked her still wet fingertips between her lips. Angie squirmed and cursed under her breath.

“How are you doing, Miss Martinelli?”

“I’m fine, Jarvis. And for the millionth time, call me Angie.”

“Right. Sorry.”

They sat in silence, waiting for Peggy to return with tea.

“Miss Angie?”

“Yes, Jarvis?”

“I really hate to pry but I’m afraid I’m a bit concerned. Is there blood on your neck?”

Angie’s eyes widened and her hand shot to her neck.

_Peg wasn’t that rough, was she?_

Her hand came away from her neck, smeared in red…

“… Miss Angie… Is that lipstick?”

“Uh.”

“Here we are! Took a bit longer than I expected to boil the water but tea is served.”

“Thank you, Miss Carter. Perhaps you can be the one to explain why Miss Martinelli has found red lipstick on her neck?”

Peggy’s eyes widened and she touched her lips without thinking, mentally cursing herself for doing so.

“Hmm,” Jarvis started, picking up his tea, taking a sip. “I suppose it’s really none of my business.”

The two women blushed furiously.

Perhaps they’d be a bit more careful next time.


End file.
